


To Prune

by Kalloway



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 15:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Aphrodite, preparing.





	To Prune

**Author's Note:**

> for 100 words, 'Shakespeare VI' "to thine own self be true"  
(aka 'pruning' which is apparently a title I use a lot, whoops)

"You'll be perfect," Aphrodite said softly as he ran his fingers over the soft petals of a luscious white rose. There was a mission; he would need it and most of the rest of the bush. Not too many, but enough. Best to do a bit of pruning anyway... The bush will be healthier in the long run.

That was a good way to think about it; about this mission and everything. Healthier in the long run... It tied in well with how he felt about everything else.

Aphrodite plucked one bloom and then another.

And got ready to prune.


End file.
